A memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) often includes arrayed memory cells. Typically, each of the memory cells is coupled to at least one bit line and an overlapping word line, and each of the memory cells include a memory element that is configured to store a logic state. In operation, a controller reads from and/or writes to an individual memory element by receiving and transmitting signals over the bit and word lines of the memory.
Typically, memory cells are small and closely spaced, with some memory cells having feature sizes and inter-cell spacing on the orders of 50 nm or less. As memories become smaller, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to manufacture smaller and more closely spaced memory cells.